


Devil's Eyes

by Opossums



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opossums/pseuds/Opossums
Summary: Размышляя над их с Неро отношениями, Данте пытается понять, с какого момента он все испортил.





	Devil's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Devil's Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106226) by [Togale (amoralisch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoralisch/pseuds/Togale). 



Все просто: я облажался. Я заблуждался, я напивался – просто замечательно. Это не было случайностью. Черта с два, это была моя вина. Наверное, мне стоило поблагодарить свое поганое невезение, а может и нет. Но вот он я, сижу в своем офисе и жду его. Это словно роковое влечение; словно глупость. Сегодня вечером пацан снова ушел. Куда – не представляю, да я и не спрашивал. Теперь я не имел права спрашивать. Мы больше не играем по тем же правилам.

Нельзя сказать, что это он во всем виноват. Однажды он пришел ко мне, в изорванной в клочья одежде, словно сама Ехидна с ним забавлялась, но стоило увидеть его взгляд, чтобы понять, что это не так. На него напал не демон. Попахивало человеческой жестокостью. И тем вечером он рассказал о ней все. Фортуна все еще была в руинах; жарко кипело недовольство, и, оставшись без якоря, людям просто нужно было кого-то в этом обвинить. Фактически, парень убил Санктуса во второй раз, завершил начатое мной, причем безо всякого злого умысла, вот только никто этого не хотел видеть. Вот что с людьми делает страх. Ты или побеждаешь страх, для чего нужна немалая отвага, либо проигрываешь ему, впадая в гнев. Всегда легче винить кого-то другого. Вот они и бросили его. И однажды он просто не выдержал. Даже та его девчонка его бросила. Он не винил ее – а если и так, он не осмеливался в этом сознаться. Ее никогда в жизни не объявляли вне закона. Она нуждалась в поддержке своего человеческого общества. Ей было необходимо быть частью этого общества. Вот она и бросила его. Что и неудивительно, на самом-то деле.

Он рассказал мне все это здесь, в «Devil May Cry», сидя на моем старом диване с бутылкой Джека между нами, которую он ополовинил в одиночку, пока плакался мне. Справедливости ради стоит все же сказать, что не так уж много он и плакал. Парень он излишне эмоциональный, эти его прилюдные сцены со слезами злости и отчаяния... Он знал это, вот в основном и пытался сдерживаться. А потом он неожиданно сдался – опять же, нельзя всерьез его в этом винить. Алкоголь и не такое творит с молодым организмом. Малец явно никогда раньше не напивался, если судить по окружению, в котором он вырос. Как бы то ни было, он неожиданно обвил руками мою шею и вцепился в меня как утопающий за соломинку. Он раскраснелся и начал бормотать что-то о том, что в комнате так жарко, а я так отлично пахну – хотя это было не так. Серьезно, всю вторую половину дня я провел в городе, охотясь за гроши на каких-то низших демонов, а потом даже не потрудился принять душ. Вместо этого я сидел у себя в конторе, забросив ноги на стол, и мне было слишком лень чем-то заниматься, пока я в итоге не очутился на диване в обществе алкоголя. Опять-таки, на что только алкоголь не толкает.

Так что я начал как-то неловко гладить его по голове и спине, закатывал глаза, слыша какую чушь он несет, и спрашивал себя, как, черт возьми, меня вообще угораздило во все это вляпаться. А он все не отлипал от меня. Даже наоборот, вообще-то. Он начал прикасаться ко мне, как если бы прикасался к девушке. Я едва не поднял его на смех, ну почти. Он был абсолютно серьезен, так что я только мягко убрал лапавшие меня руки со своей груди и ноги и посмотрел ему в глаза. Да-а, упился он знатно. Разумеется, сам он так не считал. Люди никогда так не думают, никогда и не станут. Для него все это имело смысл, и он нашел самую идиотскую отмазку, которую только можно придумать. _Я ему нужен._ Серьезно, я ему нужен? Что это вообще за херня? Я ему нужен? Для чего? Чтобы у него было где переночевать, раз уж у него больше не было дома? Да запросто. Чтобы было кому подставить ему плечо и было кому поплакаться в жилетку, когда другие от него отвернулись? Ладно, я не против. Чтобы помочь с его пьяным, неожиданно гиперактивным либидо, которому он, скорее всего, лет сто не давал выхода с тех пор, как его вышвырнула девушка, и, ясно как божий день, он и раньше не слишком-то и много уделял этому внимание? Нет, черт возьми! Судя по моему опыту, утром он проснется и начнет меня обвинять в том, что я воспользовался его слабостью и нетрезвым состоянием и совратил его. Спасибо, у меня и без того проблем достаточно.

А потом он меня, наконец, достал. Оглядываясь назад, именно с этого момента виноват был уже я. _«Мы похожи, мы с тобой, верно? Ты единственный, кто у меня остался! Ты ближе всего к тому, кого я могу назвать своей семьей. Так прими же, наконец, хоть какую-то ответственность»_ , – что-то в этом духе. Независимо от того, что вы, по вашему мнению, знаете обо мне, по правде говоря, с семьей у меня свои проблемы. Короче говоря, тут я сдался; или, скорее, сопротивлялся не так сильно, как стоило бы. Для начала, я быстро пресек его смехотворные попытки контролировать ситуацию. Хрена с два я позволил бы пацану обращаться со мной как с его маленькой подружкой. И прежде чем я полностью все осознал, я уже был на полпути к демонстрации, как все это делается… скажем так, «по-моему». Вот отсюда все и полетело в тартарары.

Он без вопросов переселился ко мне. У нас было свое веселье на двоих; ели пиццу каждый день, то тут, то там убивали демонов, а потом сбрасывали остаток энергии в моей – а тогда еще нашей – постели. Это было замечательно. Это было именно так, как надо. Мне было слишком хорошо, чтобы замечать изменения. Или, может, я просто не хотел присматриваться. Он начал все больше ладить со своим внутренним демоном. Казалось, ему все больше нравилось перевоплощаться, говорил, что это все упрощает – помогает в охоте, вот и все. Тоже верно, но мне тогда просто нравилось видеть его настолько сильным, и, вместе с тем, таким покорным в постели. Но продлилось это недолго. «У мальчиков есть амбиции». Слыхали когда-то о таком? Мне еще тогда стоило заметить. С тех пор все чаще в его речи мелькали слова типа _«сила»_ и _«должен»_ , и неожиданно он взбунтовался против нашего привычного спокойного уклада жизни. Тогда я впервые застал его разговаривающим самим с собой, или,скорее, с голосом у себя в голове. Со мной такое тоже бывало, без шуток. Иногда можно настолько синхронизироваться с другой – нечеловеческой – своей стороной, что можно было услышать, как она что-то нашептывает тебе. Порой чертовски хорошая компания, но если намереваешься провести остаток своей жизни среди людей, лучше ее затыкать, а самому продолжать изображать глухого.

Тогда у нас было первое стоящее задание за последние несколько недель. Кто-то из высших демонов попал в мир людей и собирал все слабые темные души, до которых только мог дотянуться. По правде говоря, нам с пацаном пришлось изрядно побороться за сохранность своих жизней. Не было ни дня, когда бы мы не возвращались окровавленные, в изорванной одежде, с дымящимися пистолетами и покрытыми кровью мечами. Но в тот раз мы как никогда были благодарны своей демонической крови, из-за которой долгое время все раны на нас заживали мгновенно. Именно тогда ему в голову пришла идея править всеми этими демонами вместо того, чтобы просто их убивать. Я думал, он сошел с ума. Он продолжал нести всю эту чушь, рассказывать насколько эффективнее это было бы: заставить их подчиниться нам, а не убивать их, так, чтобы они могли позаботиться о более слабых; говорил, что нам стоило бы _контролировать_ их. Его слова взбесили меня, и мы начали драться после каждой чертовой миссии. На третью ночь он перебрался к себе в комнату.

Он не унимался и продолжал говорить. Если не со мной, то с голосом у себя в голове, который, кажется, весьма охотно ему потворствовал. Однажды ночью, когда я шел мимо его комнаты в такой необходимый тогда душ, я услышал как он разговаривал. Потом я больше не слушал его, потому что не хотел, чтобы мы снова подрались. Честно говоря, сначала я хотел наладить наши отношения, но не после того, что услышал той ночью. _«Иногда трудно поверить, что он твой брат. Понимаешь, о чем я? Он совсем другой»_. Это всерьез меня зацепило. И я начал винить себя в том, что отдал ему Ямато, мне следовало приглядывать за ним. Но было уже поздно. Странно, но я не был так уж сильно удивлен. Когда дело касается моего брата, рано или поздно должно было произойти нечто подобное. Этот ублюдок всегда находил способ хорошенько подосрать мне. Серьезно, ничего удивительного.

Тем не менее, я все еще позволял ему приходить ко мне. Мы больше не жили в одной комнате, но это не мешало ему присоединяться ко мне поздней ночью. Со всем тем, что между нами происходило, секс стал более грубым. Сначала все было хорошо, это напоминало нам о том, что у нас было, и что мы не хотели бы терять, но все же этого было недостаточно. Я прекрасно понимал, что он хочет чего-то другого. Он просто не признавался в этом; ни мне, ни себе. Впрочем, какое-то время это было и не нужно. Ему слишком легко было притвориться и получить все. Однажды ночью мы вернулись домой после очередной кровавой драки и даже не заглянули в душ. Вместо этого мы упали на мою кровать, и я раздел его меньше, чем за минуту. Секс был грубый, грубее обычного, и когда я заставил его кончить, уже не мое имя слетело с его губ в дрожащем стоне. Имя моего брата. Должно было быть больно. Но не было. Как только мой молодой любовник погрузился в спасительные объятия сна, я взял оружие и ушел на охоту, что бы ни попалось на моем пути. Я не злился. Я даже не был расстроен. Что раздражало меня больше всего, так этот тот факт, что я не сразу все понял. Должно же было быть что-то еще.

С тех пор я старался держать дистанцию. Я пытался. Просто получалось у меня не настолько хорошо, как хотелось бы. Он все еще был тем же парнем, которого я хотел, несмотря на все изъяны. Он понимал, что между нами что-то изменилось, но я не был готов говорить об этом. Я как мог избегал этой темы, и ему это совсем не нравилось. Не то чтобы это что-то меняло. Он нашел свою опору и поддержку. Я больше не был ему для этого нужен. И снова мой брат забрал все. Так что я мысленно отсалютовал ему, признавая свое поражение. Готов поспорить, он доволен. Готов поспорить, он над этим посмеялся. _«Хочешь его, брат? Тогда бери. Но заботься о нем хорошо. Не оставляй потом мне собирать осколки»._

А вот это раздражает меня больше всего. К тому времени я думал, что вернул все на круги своя. Так и было. Моей следующей ошибкой было оставить мальчика рядом. Тогда я говорил себе, что просто не могу выгнать его. Он не заслуживает такого. Так что он остался и стал постоянным напоминанием о том, что я потерял. Все было не так уж плохо. Или плохо, но не сразу. Иногда я сдавался и мы занимались сексом, за что после он вознаграждал меня непривычным вниманием. Я был для него заменой, просто не хотел этого принимать. Время от времени я попадался в ту же ловушку. Это убивало меня. Я чувствовал, как меня вымораживает изнутри.

Но жизнь вообще не сказка; лишь тот конец счастливый, что выкован из созданной тобой подделки. Что случилось? В общем-то, ничего. Лежащая передо мной на столе пицца уже остыла и была почти забыта. Я слышал как открылась дверь моего офиса, впуская, конечно же, молодого человека, который все еще жил со мной под одной крышей. Я приказал себе не поднимать взгляда от журнала, который держал в руках. Не помогло. А вот и он. Стыдно, правда. Этот парень заполучил меня в первую же ночь, как мы оказались в моей постели. Он излучал молодость во всей ее красоте. Но сейчас на его губах была самодовольная ухмылка и, глядя в его глаза, я мог сказать, что он снова слушал не слышный мне голос. К этому моменту, я больше не мог до него достучаться.


End file.
